The present invention relates to a coaxial connector and particularly to reduction in height of a coaxial connector.
So-called angle-type coaxial connectors for connecting coaxial cables at a given angle to terminals mounted on a circuit board have been widely used in communication devices and the like. Use of such coaxial connectors enables height reduction with the electronic devices incorporating circuit boards.
A coaxial connector of this kind comprises a receptacle and a plug that engage with each other. Typically, the receptacle comprises a central contact projecting like a pin in engagement direction while the plug comprises a central contact including a two-leaf spring portion, and the spring portion of the central contact of the plug pinches the pin-like central contact of the receptacle to achieve electric connection.
However, this kind of contact structure involving the central contact required a length of spring longer than a given length along the engagement direction to be secured for the spring portion in order to provide the leaf spring portion of the central contact of the plug with spring characteristics sufficient to achieve a high-reliability connection with the receptacle. Accordingly, reducing the height of the coaxial connector in engagement direction was impossible.
Thus, JP 6-5158 U, for example, describes a coaxial connector where, as illustrated in FIG. 10, a receptacle 1 comprises a flat receptacle central contact 2 perpendicular to the engagement direction, and a plug central contact 4 of a plug 3 in the form of a spring is brought into contact with the receptacle central contact 2.